Protege a quien amas
by afurudashuuh99
Summary: Renji es poseedor, no le gusta que le pongan delante de él algo que no podrá tener.


**Soul Society, 9:30 pm**

- Espera Rukia!

- Eh? – La figura se giró y vio a un chico con pelo piña que se acercaba a ella- Q-que quieres, Renji?

- Si-Siempre lo has sabido, mi Rukia.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Rukia y se le contraeron las pupilas:

-Co-Como? Per-Perdona pero que has di...-No pudo acabar la frase porque Renji la besó

Al acabar el beso Rukia estaba muy sonrojada y tocandóse la boca con los dedos. Luego dijo enfadada:

-Porque lo has hecho? Acaso te lo ha mandado alguien? –Gritó Rukia.

-No es solo que... Es solo que...- Cuando se paró a besarla de nuevo, se dió cuenta de que Rukia se había largado llorando a casa del capitan Kuchiki- Mierda...

Rukia entró en casa de su hermano llorando y se fue para la su cama

- Rukia, que te pasa? Te hicieron algo?

- Na-Nada, Nii-sama, no te preocupes

- Seguro? Eres mi hermana, te tengo que ayudar en estos casos, no? Cuando una chica entra en su casa llorando y se va para su cuarto es por algún problema con algún chico, me equivoco?

- Y como sabes eso? –Le preguntó Rukia serena

- Culebrones que Hisana me hacia tragar, jajaja –Cuando se serenó Rukia habia desaparecido y se oían llantos y "Renji"

Byakuya subió las escaleras corriendo al oír 6 "Renji". Abrió la puerta y la vio diciendo:

- Porque, Renji, porque? No tienes suficiente con la amistad...- luego comenzó a llorar

- Asi que era eso, eh?- le dijo Byakuya en tono compasivo y cogiendola por la espalda- Todos cometemos errores, y el de Renji ha sido adelantarse. Es ley de vida, algún día tendria que pasar, verdad? Erais amigos desde muy pequeños y, los sentimientos, tendrían que fluir de alguno.

- Joder, que discursito

- A que te ha animado? –le dijo en plan broma

- No, jajajaja- poco despues le indicó a su hermano que saliera, que queria estar sola y dormir

**Soul Society, 7:09 am**

- Nii-sama, me tengo que ir al mundo de los vivos! Es una misión larga, volveré en 2 semanas o así!- Gritó Rukia desde su cuarto a Byakuya

- Vale, pero te acompañará Renji. Tienes que afronatar lo que pasó ayer, recuerdas? Desayuna y vete

Rukia bajó insegura y desayunó muy rapido para llegar a la puerta interdimensional antes que Renji, pero el habia llegado antes

- Q-Que, nos vamos, Rukia?- le preguntó Renji sonrojado

- S-Si

**Mundo de los vivos, Karakura, casa de Ichigo, 8: 00 am**

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes cuando estoy en la cama calentito tapado con una manta?

- Aver, solo te he dicho 53 veces "Good-morning Ichigo" Tampoco es para tanto, no?

- Que si que lo es, y ahora, si me disculpas voy a abrir la ventana para que entre ai...- Ichigo no pudo acabar la frase porque 2 shinigamis se le aparecieron delante de el- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó Ichigo asustado- Joder, que susto! Casi me da algo, capullos!

- I-Ichigo, que haces tu aqui?- le preguntó Rukia saltando de la venatana y a Ichigo haciendo señas para que no saltara

- Esta es mi casa, imbecil!- Gritó Ichigo a punto de estallar con la venita en la frente

- Bueno, Rukia, tenemos que buscar hollows, Ichigo, adios cabrón!- dijo Renji cogiendo a Rukia del brazo y corriendo por los tejados de las casas

- Mira, Renji, un hollow. A cargarselo!

- S-Si!

- Baila, Sode No Shirayuki! Some no mai, Tsukishiro!- Rukia congeló al hollow y Renji hizo los honores xD

- Ya esta, has mejorado, Rukia

- Eh! Como que he mejorado? Acaso antes eras mejor que yo? Eres un capullo!- le dio un codazo en el brazo y se fue, pero Renji la cogio por el brazo, puso su cabeza alienada contra la suya y le dijo:

- Tonta- La acorraló en un callejón sin salida

Rukia intentaba quitarselo de encima y de pronto, vio como un shinigami pelirojo corría por los tejados hasta donde estaban ellos

- Re-Renji para! Tu sabes que no quieres hacer esto! Soy tu amiga y nada más! Y ahora dejame en paz!

- Y una mierda que te dejaré en paz! Ahora eres mi presa y estoy muerto de hambre!

La calle se quedó en silencio mientras Renji besaba el cuello de Rukia

- Sabes que la metafora te ha quedado echa una mierda, verdad?

- I-Ichi...- Renji no pudo acabar la frase porque Ichigo le asestó un puñetazo en la cara impresionante

- Rukia, estas bien? No te ha hecho nada?- le dijo Ichigo a Rukia cogiendola del hombro

- S-Si, es-estoy bien, gra-gracias por preocuparte

- Ca-Cabrón... Rukia es mía, lo-lo sabes... –dijo Renji con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

- Y una mierda que es tuya! Tu la tratas fatal! Acaso has visto lo que le haces? La fuerzas! Eso no es ser un buen novio! Nunca saldrá contigo!

- Tu... me proteges de él, y él me fuerza a besarle y a abrazarle, no-no se que hacer!- Rukia rompió a llorar e Ichigo la abrazó muy fuerte, en ese momento, las lagrimas pararon y Rukia le devolvió el abrazo

- Gra-Gracias...- dijo Rukia antes de cerrar los ojos y besarle

- Vamonos, os tenemos que llevar a la Soul Society i tu, no te acerques a Rukia

Renji se fue a la Soul Society solo, sin compañia porque Rukia, se habia quedado con Ichigo.


End file.
